Episode 46: Poison Heart
Matsuko takes Mizumi into an alley and has her sit down. She pats her shoulder consolingly and comfortingly says "I'm sure they won't kill Sadow. I mean, he's one of them!" Mizumi sobs and cries out "I heard them with my own ears!" Matsuko looks concerningly at Mizumi but then becomes alert upon hearing something teleport on the roof of the building next to the one Mizumi is leaning against. They both look up to see Lilith smiling down at them. She says in a sarcastic tone "Hello ladies." Matsuko unsheathes her Ninja sword and climbs up the wall to face against Lilith. Lilith, in turn, readies her giant double-sided Kunai. They both make several quick slashes on the rooftop, meanwhile Mizumi wipes away her tears. As Matsuko jumps off a walk to do a midair attack against Lilith, she is grabbed by the tail and thrown into a wall, knocking her unconcious. Mizumi climbs up the wall and sees just in time. She screams out "Matsuko-chan!" Lilith turns to her while smiling "Your turn, Cat-Dike." (Opening vid plays) (After Opening vid) Lilith and Mizumi begin an acrobatics fight throughout the streets of London, be it on top of buildings or on ground. Their blades clang together loudly whenever either are in reach of each other. Mizumi uses her Throwing Knives in melee style, every now and then throwing them at Lilith and replacing them with some that are strapped to her leg. Mizumi is kicked in the chest while in midair and lands perfectly on the ground. Lilith smirks and exclaims "Cat reflexes, eh?" Mizumi smirks back at her "Try not to break a nail, princess!" She tosses her knives in the air, stands on her feet, and kicks them as they fall. They fly up at Lilith with great speed, and cut both her shoulders. She winces in pain and mutters "Little cunt..." She arches her Kunai back and launches it like a Javelin. It twirls in midair and torpedoes past Mizumi, slightly cutting her cheek. Lilith dives down at Mizumi, who lunges to the side to dodge. She slams into the concrete ground, causing quakes in the street. Mizumi pulls out two more Throwing Knives and runs into an alley. Lilith rises from the hole in the street and goes in after her. Mizumi pants tiredly as she is cornered in an alley. Lilith raises her giant Kunai and mocks "Looks like your done. Guess that's all you can take. How shameful, I guess that Sadow guy would be better off if I had him by a chain." Mizumi clenches her teeth in anger, and Lilith responds with a cocky smirk. She thinks to herself "Guess those teachings in psychological torture by Wodas are paying off." She continues "I'm sure when I'm done with him, my new pet will verbally announce how better I am than you." In anger, Mizumi declares "Shut up!" and throws her knives at Lilith, who repels them with her Kunai. "Getting angry kitty?" She strodes toward Mizumi, who backs into the wall. Before Lilith could continue, she is struck speechless as Mizumi disappears into the shadows. Lilith looks around and is quickly punched in the face by Mizumi's arm, which appears out of a shadow covered wall. She spits out blood and comments "Damn..." before being struck several more times. She hears Mizumi's echoing voice "Ha, not so high and mighty now are ya'!?" Lilith looks around "Come out and fight me!" Mizumi replies after a giggle "Hmmm.... Nah." She punches Lilith in the face again. Lilith growls and spits out blood. She mutters "If you wanna fight like this, I'll be happy to oblige." She starts to glow green and her legs merge to form a snake tail. Her eyes become slitted and her hair becomes a mess of black snakes with red eyes. She also grows claws on her hands. She says in an echoey voice "Time to die, cat girl." (Ending vid plays)